There are applications where use of temporary pipe is required. For example, in oil and gas well drilling, large quantities of water are required to drill and complete a well. To provide the water, temporary pipe is laid from a water source such as a pond or water well to the oil and gas well. The pipe is usually laid on top of the ground, instead of being buried. Because of the large quantities of water needed, the pipe is of a relatively large diameter.
As an alternative to pipe, hose may be used. Hose has an advantage over pipe in that the lengths of hose are much longer than the individual segments of pipe, requiring fewer couplings. The hose can collapse to a lay-flat configuration when not in use. This lay-flat ability allows a longer length of the hose to be stored on a single spool.
The hose is unwound from the spool to deploy onto the ground. However, once all of the hose has been unwound, a new spool with additional hose must be obtained. The deployment and changing out of spools can be laborious and time consuming.